


Miscommunication

by SealandRocks



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Sex, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pancakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, implied Terri/Terry, not really explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: They don’t talk about it. Why would they? There was nothing to talk about, really. It was the humans that always made stuff like this so messy, but their kind was more refined. Miscommunication was not a word in their vocabulary. What could someone misinterpret about something that was never said in the first place?
Relationships: Korvo/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. This is basically just porn. I watched the show, I really liked it, I wrote some porn, you know the way things go. Idk if this is at all in line with other fanon things that have been established, and also this is alien smut, so read at your own risk I suppose. Maybe now they'll stop living rent-free in my head. 
> 
> Anyway, I put some soul into this, so enjoy!

They don’t talk about it. Why would they? There was nothing to talk about, really. It was the humans that always made stuff like this so messy, but their kind was more refined. Miscommunication was not a word in their vocabulary. What could someone misinterpret about something that was never said in the first place?

They don’t mention the quiet nights and sheet-covered movements, not to each other and certainly not to anyone else. Those moments were never brought into the light of day. Maybe if someone was standing on the other side of the room, they would be able to hear the soft gasps and the small squeak of the bedsprings, but other than that nothing would give it away. If Korvo had invested in the Tempurpedic bed that Terry kept seeing on TV, perhaps not even that would have been a sign. And no one who spoke with them would ever know either, because they didn’t talk about it. 

A brush of a hand was usually all that was needed to start. A hesitant touch of fingers to wrist, an affirming curl of toes against shin, and they would begin. It didn’t matter which acted first, because the other always reciprocated. They would turn to one another, laying on their sides but still unable to see each other in the dark, and let the night consume their urges. 

If he was ever point-blank asked, Korvo would lie and say he didn’t know when this had all started. It would be easy to say that he had started developing these feelings when the mission had first started and he and Terry first tried to adapt to human culture by sharing a bed. Maybe they would tumble into bed after a hard day and realize that the other was everything they had ever wanted in a lifemate, and that this mission was fate’s way of bringing them together. They would kiss and laugh and the room would explode in rainbows and candy or something. 

That would be a lie, though. Fate didn’t exist. This is not a story about love.

What Korvo would never say was that he could pinpoint when it started. He and Terry were attending the local community college, and while he was joyfully focused on his studies Terry was taking more of an interest in human anatomy. Every night. In their bed. With many, many stinky, sweaty, filthy humans that had goo oozing out of their bodies and overenthusiastic vocal chords. It made Korvo sick to smell and listen to them every night, shooting daggers at Terry with his eyes as some stupid human stained the sheets. Again. 

It was irritating at best, but Korvo didn’t find anything wrong with it. Humans took their sexual encounters much more seriously than Schlorpians did, though apparently some took great deals of pleasure in trying to be as slutty as possible and attempting to get Korvo to join in. As if he would ever lower himself to sleeping with some weird, hairless ape. He may now be guilty of cutting the first few wandering fingers off, but they had it coming. 

Terry seemed to enjoy it, though. He would grin shamelessly almost every time, very obviously mocking Korvo for his inability to get laid outside of his species. Or inside his species, for that matter. Then he would do things with his fingers to the oozing, disgusting human orifices that Korvo would pointedly not look at. It was so… fleshy and weird. It wasn’t even any sort of muscle that could move and help out a bit, it just laid there. How were they supposed to wrap? Where were the pheromone patches? Why were there differences between the males and females? Ugh, he wasn’t even going to go into the things that would literally _shoot_ out. He honestly couldn’t wait for Terry’s experimental phase to be done.

One night was different, though. Terry had brought home a rather strapping young human that seemed normal and the evening progressed much like the others had. However, once this particular one had finished crying out and oozing, they looked up at Terry with a wild expression and flipped their positions with their hips. With Terry now on the bed next to Korvo, the human started rubbing pointedly and… well, Korvo was too proper to look. Terry had made a choked noise in his throat, his eyes closing and his hips arching in the air lewdly. 

While he had done lots of hand-work, Terry had never been active with someone else like this in their bed before, and Korvo didn’t want to know what state his lower abdomen was in. It was new to see him like this, and something in Korvo’s stomach started thumping. Every soft moan sent spikes of cold lava down his spine in a way he hadn’t experienced in many years. He hadn’t been exactly prolific on Shlorp, he had never even been assigned a lifemate, but he knew the basics of how this stuff worked. Was pleasure a side effect or something? It was obvious that it was for humans, but he never considered it may be the same for them. But look at how Terry was gripping the human’s hips, moving them in the way he wanted. It looked way too much like the mating rituals back on their homeworld. 

Korvo’s eyes drifted down without his will. He only saw for a moment, but it was enough to make him blush a deep cobalt. He turned quickly onto his side facing away, forcing himself to sleep and ignore the wave of heat that was spiraling through his chest with every muttered curse word from his partner. 

That was, in the long run, how it started. He didn’t want to think about the in-between steps, like the first fumbling touches and the bunched up pajamas. They were all things that would never come into the light anyway, so in a way it was like they never happened. They were just dreams. Like now, muted noises and whispering touches adding a strange sense of intimacy to the whole scene. Korvo didn’t kid himself enough to believe that Terry would dare to be openly intimate with him at any other time, but hey a guy would take what he can get. 

Korvo shoved his face into Terry’s shoulder, gritting his teeth to keep himself as quiet as possible. His hips were moving on their own, pressing and grinding and slipping oh so wonderfully. Pleasure like nothing he had ever experienced filled him like overheated blood. Korvo really hoped that Terry didn’t notice how hard he was blushing as he gasped softly, a particularly sweet thrust rocking him back a half inch before Terry’s arm pulled their chests back together. Korvo had his open mouth against Terry’s skin; a bad choice, he decided, since it filled his senses with the sweet, flowery scent of Terry’s sweat and arousal. How did he end up like this? He was supposed to be the stoic and reasonable of the two, but the way Terry’s hands undid him… 

“Korvo…” Terry whispered, his lips brushing against Korvo’s temple as he spoke. Audio seduction was something Terry picked up from his human lovers and was annoyingly infantile. Not that Korvo could really complain. Not with how just the two syllables of his own name made him whimper and arch his back. The world was starting to blur with the sensations of Terry’s breathing in his ear and the hands sliding up his sides and their… well. Korvo was still too proper to look. Looking would make this real.

Korvo gulped and pulled Terry closer, his toes curling under the hot sheets. It was good, too good, Korvo couldn’t take it. He couldn’t handle the feeling of Terry’s skin against his own, soft and smooth and just a bit tacky with sweat. The sound of his voice was overwhelming, the way his eyes would shut and his mouth would open when he pressed in just that right spot, down below where Korvo dared look. It was too much. Terry touched Korvo’s cheek and tilted his head, placing an almost desperate kiss on his lips, and Korvo was gone. He came, wrapping a leg around Terry’s waist the best he could with how they were positioned on their sides. It was better than it had ever been by himself, the way sex with Terry always was, and for just a moment all that Korvo could mentally process was the blinding ecstacy. 

Terry took an extra minute, but Korvo was still too blissed-out to catch the moment he came. He kissed Korvo after, whispering a curse against his lips as the tension left his body. They laid silently next to each other, catching their breath with their foreheads pressed together. It was too dark to see each other, but they knew each other well enough to know every word not said. 

After a few moments, Terry cleared his throat and Korvo untangled himself. They scooted apart from each other, turning onto their backs and going to sleep like usual. Well, Terry went to sleep, according to his breathing. Korvo stared at the black ceiling, letting his mind turn over the thoughts that only could be thought at night, as he had for the past few nights prior. 

Of course, for the thousandth time in as many days, Korvo failed to regulate his thought functions based on the position of the nearest star. He was in the middle of a repetitive drive cell transfer the next morning when they started to seep in again. The doubts and the notions and the ideas swirled before his eyes as the lack of sleep started to strain his sanity, the sweet murmur of the ship’s electronic system sounding more and more like Terry’s weird humming. It sounded like his own humming when Terry kissed his stomach. It sounded like the way the sheets rustled.

He shouldn’t be thinking about this. They were partners, and not in the way that some humans would describe their relationships with people of some sort of “gender”. Korvo and Terry didn’t really have genders anyway. No, they were mission partners, nothing more. A pretend family. Maybe friends, tentatively best friends if Korvo was capable of that. But that was it. 

_But you know he loves you_ , his mind supplied. He remembered Terry saying as much when Korvo was doped up with the dumb gun, although the memory was fuzzy. He never followed up on that, and he wasn’t sure Terry even knew that Korvo remembered the words he said when he thought he was going to die in ice lava. It was a faint memory that Korvo kept safe in his electrochemical chest-storage (the prime place to store important memories in case of total cranial destruction, unlike the fragile neuroreceptors in human skulls), along with a complete file of cultural norms from home for when the colonization started. That’s what Terry was to him, Korvo thought for not the first time. Terry was like home. 

But that was stupid, he knew. Terry had a lifemate. A lifemate that could be alive somewhere with another pupa. A lifemate that no doubt Terry would be happy to reunite with one day and leave Korvo to terraform his own planet. It was only a matter of time before Terry would prance away with that stupid, sunshine smile on his face and leave Korvo’s not-heart in pieces in the rain. Not that Korvo cared, that is.

_But you love him too_ , Korvo’s mind supplied unhelpfully. He winced, not used the word even in his own head, and pushed the thought away. Besides, that was irrelevant. Terry was his own alien, if he wanted to run off with Terri and make a new life and get laid in the daytime, Korvo wasn’t going to stop him. 

_Good luck explaining that to the replicants though, Terry_ , Korvo thought bitterly as he shoved a cell into its holding place. 

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. The early night did as well. Then later, the sun rising with the sparking of Korvo’s blast torch, the morning passed the same way. Korvo finally descended into the house around 3 pm: tired, hungry, angry, and more than ready to give Terry a piece of his mind for thinking he could run off with _his_ pupa stroller and _his_ Dig Old Bicks sign, gleefully singing show tunes with the shadow people from Korvo’s peripheral and driving that pink Mary Kate car into the sky without so much as waiting for the replicants to come home from their school’s science fair. Hypothetically, of course. 

“Oh, hey Korvy! I left some pancakes on the stove for you. How’s the ship? You were up there for like 48 hours.” Terry said through a mouthful of food. Yumyulack and Jesse were playing some sort of video game on the couch and didn’t look up as they called out their own half-hearted greetings. Pupa babbled something around the end of the curtain rod in its mouth. 

Korvo stood in front of the stove, vibrating with anger. Why was Terry looking at him? Was he judging how much Korvo had figured out? Was he trying to purge their late-night tyrsts from his memory? What was this guy’s deal?

From Terry’s perspective, Korvo walked in the room, vibrated so hard he gooblered for a couple of seconds, then barked that he wasn’t hungry before running out of the room. The pounding of the footsteps ended above Terry’s head in their bedroom. Frowning in confusion, Terry decided that that was probably something that needed to be addressed, so he loaded up a plate of pancakes and ascended the stairs to find his friend. 

Korvo didn’t quite remember leaving the kitchen, but he was too absorbed with pacing in their bedroom to notice. It was only a matter of time, he knew. One day, Terry would leave them. Why else would he be trying so hard to be nice? He was attempting to make up for the hell they would have to go through later without him. Though, Korvo thought, he didn’t exactly help with the mission at all besides being an extra set of hands to keep Pupa occupied. Even then they couldn’t find the damn thing half the time. So, even if he did leave, would it be so bad?

Yes, Korvo thought instantly, kicking the bed frame. It would be that bad. He couldn’t think of the reason why, but he knew it would be so bad. And it definitely wasn’t that he was going to miss him, no sir. It was just that… Terry probably secretly helped with the ship and with him gone it would fall apart! Yes, that had to be it. That bastard. 

“Korvo, hey, I know you’re tired but you really should eat.” Terry said as he slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“I said I wasn’t hungry!” Korvo snapped, instantly undermined by the growling of his stomach. Damn, those cakes smelled good. Was that vanilla?

“Come on, they’re still hot! You’ve been working really hard on the ship, you can have a pancake.”

Korvo glared at Terry as he pushed the hefty plate of pancakes into his hands. He _was_ hungry, that was the problem. He was so hungry it felt like he was going to die. As if sensing Korvo’s hesitation, Terry picked up the fork and spiked a piece of hot cake, offering it to Korvo’s mouth with that irritating, lovely smile he always had on. Why did his mouth stick out on each side like that? Was it so Korvo could see him smiling even from behind? 

Korvo’s tongue slipped out unwittingly, and before he knew what was happening there was syrup and pancake fluff flying as he attacked the food with fervour. He didn’t even use the fork, just shoving his face where he needed it.

“Fuck!” Terry jumped back as Korvo started attacking the plate, practically inhaling the delicious flat circles of cooked dough, sending syrup and butter dripping down his chin and onto his robes, “What was that about not being hungry?”

Korvo made short work of his meal. He took a moment to breathe, and tension began to flow out of his body. His hunger was already fading, leaving behind the other thing he was feeling: anger. He didn’t want Terry’s stupid face out of his life. He didn’t want these to be his last pancakes. It was kind of not-irritating to still be able to see his expression when he was facing away. 

Glaring at Terry, Korvo moved closer, fully prepared to give him what he heard people call a “booty call”. No, wait, that wasn’t it. A “tongue lashing”. Yes, that sounded like something angry. He came close enough to feel Terry’s body heat, hands clenched in fists at the unbearably cute, ignorant expression on his face.

Terry reached a hand up and tenderly swiped the syrup off Korvo’s chin with his thumb, and Korvo froze on the spot. The thumb disappeared into Terry’s mouth, licking the syrup away as he blinked in a temporary moment of sugary delight. When he opened his eyes again, his pupils were just slightly elongated, something Korvo had read about but never experienced first hand. What did elongated pupils mean again? It was some anatomy thing.

A moment passed, heavy and pancake-scented. Then Korvo was grabbing Terry’s sides, pulling him in by that stupid “BLT” shirt, and kissing him hard. Terry made a noise of surprise that Korvo ignored. He was too focused on slipping his tongue into Terry’s mouth and sliding his hands up the exposed skin of his arms. Fuck, his skin felt so good, like birch bark but without the peeling part. Vaguely, he realized that it was that exact sensation that he had been craving since the last time they had fallen into bed together. He pressed them close together, feeling the hum of Terry’s blood or breath or whatever it was, and kissed him like he was drowning. 

Terry’s hands were on Korvo’s chest, doing… something. It wasn’t pushing, but it wasn’t pulling either, but whatever it was it wasn’t enough to get Korvo to stop. Directing him backwards across the room without breaking the kiss, Korvo undid the zipper on Terry’s shorts, getting them undone just enough to expose him. This part of him Korvo knew even with his eyes closed, so it was almost too easy to brush his fingers over the sensitive patches, rubbing his palm in just the right spot to get Terry to gasp. He did that for a few wonderful moments. Then he pushed Terry down onto the bed, wasting no time in crawling on top of him, and kissing all oxygen and nitrogen from his lungs. 

“Korvo.” Terry gasped as he threw his head back a few minutes later, gasping for breath. Korvo didn’t want to hear it. He couldn’t handle Terry leaving without having this just one more time. One time in the light, he realized as he pushed Terry’s t-shirt up and over his head to reveal his mint green chest. Oh fuck, it was so much better in the light. He could see where Terry was blushing a deep olive, the now very elongated pupils practically devouring him. 

It was a few more minutes of kissing and groping later when Korvo realized Terry was reciprocating. There was a hand on his shoulder and a hand on the back of his head, pulling him in for kiss after kiss. Legs were wrapped around his waist, squeezing rhythmically, and it was natural for Korvo to roll his hips into that. They both groaned, swallowing each other’s noises hungrily, and Korvo didn’t stop moving. Somehow his robe was open now and he could feel Terry against himself, and, well… There was a beam of sunlight splaying across Terry’s now-naked body. It would be a crime for Korvo _not_ to look. 

“A-aah, wha… _ah_ , what brought, _oh!_ What brought this on? You’re so, _mmm_ … So forceful.” Terry said, but it sounded like a compliment. Korvo thrust his hips again, drawing a frankly indecent sound from Terry’s vocal chords. He was so glad he put sound-proofing in the floor and walls that activated when both he and Terry were in this room. It didn’t look like Terry was planning on being quiet today. 

“You aren’t leaving, Terry. Ever. You’re mine. Mine.” Korvo growled against Terry’s lips, gripping his hips so his thrusts didn’t push him up the mattress. They weren’t slow and deliberate now. There were no tentative wrist touches or bit lips to keep the noises in, no spot on the other side of the bed to retreat to afterwards. And it wasn’t dark. All his safe-guards were gone, and this was real. It was so real and so good and, _fuck_ , Korvo was close already. 

Terry had both hands balled with sheets by his head, eyes closed and body trying to push back down as Korvo fucked him. He was babbling in mixtures of different languages now. Syrup trailed down his chin from where Korvo had licked it, and the flowery sweet scent of his arousal was overwhelming. Korvo grasped his wrists, keeping his arms above his head as he relentlessly rocked.

“Oh, fuck. I’m, _oh fuck yes_ , Korvo! Aaah... _Fuck_ , I’m yours.” Terry said intermixed with what Korvo thought was either verbal Python code or the Eyehole’s Cereal comercial backwards. It was incredibly hot, even if Korvo still found talking during sex a bit too immature. 

He didn’t last long after that. A minute later, Korvo was pulling Terry close and gasping open-mouthed against his throat as he came. The vibrations sent Terry to orgasm as well, his legs tightening around Korvo’s waist and his arms tensing as he ground his hips down to where they were tangled together. Even as wound up as he was, Korvo closed his eyes as Terry came, blushing from his scalp down to his chest. 

Arms like jelly, Korvo collapsed on top of his friend. He imagined himself falling into a blissful asphyxiation by the skin of Terry’s chest, his body rising and falling with the breath Terry was still working on catching. They didn’t speak. They don’t talk about it, even in the daylight. Some things just ‘were’, and that was enough.

Korvo was sleeping, Terry realized after a few moments. He was heavier than he looked, especially sprawled out on his chest like this, but Terry didn’t think he’d be able to move anyway for at least a few more minutes. He had never seen Korvo so tense, nor had he ever taken charge like that and just fucked him like that before. It made sparks of desire flit across Terry’s skin at the memory. He smiled to himself, the satisfaction of sex washing over him like water over the roots of a tree. He knew that Korvo was shy when it came to stuff like this, but he had been worried that he couldn’t address it outside of the darkest parts of the night. Hell, maybe soon they could actually hold hands or something. That’s what boyfriends did, right? That and throw footballs and stuff.

Terry rolled the sleeping Korvo onto his back, covering him with a blanket before he collected his strewn clothing. A kiss to Korvo’s forehead, a splash of water on his face, and he was back downstairs watching the replicants beat each other up virtually with cartoon characters. 

~

Things had no reason to be any different after that, so they weren’t. In fact, they were almost unbearably normal. Days passed, then weeks, and nothing was different. Their life was the same flavor of weird and quirky that it always was. 

Korvo was going insane. He had crossed a line, many lines if he thought about it, but Terry didn’t seem to care. He actually seemed as oblivious as ever, which was worse. Why wasn’t he furious that Korvo had overstepped? Why didn’t he refuse to sleep in the same bed now? If Korvo wasn’t sleeping on the edge of the mattress himself, he was pretty sure that they would have had sex again. How was Terry ok with that?

He took to working on the ship more. If he was going to be such a screw up being a friend, at least he could be a good partner and get his job done. He didn’t need as much sleep as Terry did anyway to still function at his optimum, so it didn’t really matter. Sure, there were a few nights where he broke and would come into the house to sleep, but he would get the bare minimum he needed and leave again before Terry even knew he was there. It was for the best.

A while after their daytime run-in, Korvo’s internal alarm broke. He noticed this indirectly, because one day he woke up and it was starting to get faintly light outside and he was more rested than he had been in a month. He also noticed this because Terry wasn’t beside him, breathing peacefully. Terry was instead sitting on his hips with his legs on either side, arms boxing Korvo’s head in. In the low light, Korvo could just barely see the serious look on his face. 

“What did I do?” Terry asked. Korvo blinked, not quite sure if he was dreaming or not. This certainly felt real, and there were parts of him certainly taking an interest in ways they didn’t do in dreams. 

“What?”

“What did I do?” Terry asked, voice tinged with warning, “No one has seen you in weeks, you’re always up on the ship. You aren’t around in the day, you aren’t here at night, you’re sleeping in _secret_. You’re obviously avoiding me. What did I _do_?”

Korvo gulped. He had forgotten how good Terry’s body heat felt. The pressure on his hips was extremely nice. “You haven’t done anything.”

“Don’t _lie_ to me, Korvo. Tell me what I did so I can fix it and you’ll come back.” 

He looked concerned, Korvo realized. He looked like he felt the same way Korvo did last time they talked: angry, worried, hurt. Lonely. Korvo looked at the window, trying to convince himself not to do this. They didn’t talk about this kind of stuff.

“I’m not avoiding you, I just… I overstepped a line.” Korvo didn’t have to look up to see Terry’s confusion. 

“What line?”

“The last time we, you know… It was the middle of the day, and it was rough and we were on top of the sheets and it wasn’t how we usually do it. I overstepped, and I don’t want to risk you running off because I don’t know how to moderate emotions like you do.”

Terry was silent for a moment, then he chuckled softly. The sound made Korvo’s face hot. 

“Korvo, the time of day we have sex doesn’t matter to me, you just seem more comfortable during the night so that’s when we do it. That last time we had sex… I liked it. A lot. I obviously liked it, or I wouldn’t have done what I did to your flarbistartin. I didn’t know that wasn’t clear,” Terry ran his hands down Korvo’s chest, biting his lips while he undressed him with his eyes, “Besides, you’re going to have to work harder than that if you’re trying to get rid of me. I need to not be able to walk before I start considering that.”

Korvo’s breathing was starting to quicken. Terry was moving his hips in small motions as his hands drew ellipses around his nipples and soon it was going to become very clear the effect that this was having on him. The mental image of fucking Terry to the point of depriving him of walking was also doing dangerous things to his groin. 

Terry, the bastard, was apparently not keen on letting him reply again. His small hip motions were steadily becoming more of a grind, sending Korvo’s eyes rolling back into his head. He was breathing harder now as his fingers slipped Korvo’s robe open, exposing his chest to the night air. Korvo placed his hands gently on Terry’s hips, gently pulling him a bit harder against him as his hips rolled upwards. Terry groaned, mouth falling open as they rubbed through their clothing. 

“I missed you.” Terry whispered. He rubbed into him with more purpose, making Korvo gasp. It was another few minutes before there was enough blood in Korvo’s brain to allow him to sleep.

“So,” Korvo said shakily, “You’re not going to run off with Terri the first chance you get?”

Terry was trying to get Korvo’s robe undone without getting off his hips, but he still found the time to look down at him with a confused look on his face. 

“What? Terri died on Schlorp. Even if she hadn’t, even if she turned up tomorrow with a shiny Mercedes and a bucket of chicken, I still wouldn’t go back to her. I have no desire to ever see her again. Besides,” Terry got Korvo’s robe undone, and leaned over to kiss on his neck as he rubbed a bit more pointedly, “I have a different lifemate now.”

Korvo short circuited. He made a strangled noise, overwhelmed by Terry’s lips against the skin where his neck joined his head, and thrust his hips upward. Terry had pulled his boxer shorts down just enough to expose himself, so his back arched as the most sensitive parts of their bodies met. They began moving together, both gasping and moaning at their leisure and rocking with a desperate type of lust. 

Korvo pushed himself into sitting, wrapping his arms around Terry’s waist and placing kisses on his chest as he thrust upwards. Terry was gripping Korvo’s shoulders and was bouncing up and down in a much more erotic version of that human that started all of this months ago. They were pressed close together, so close that Korvo could taste his own sweat mingling with Terry’s. Maybe there were parts of sex that were gross and fumbling and best left forgotten, but in this moment Korvo wouldn’t have traded it for anything else. Not when he got to see Terry like this, gasping his name like it was salvation upon his lips. Not when he could see the green of his skin shining in the morning sunlight. Not when their future was spreading before them like a tablecloth at some expensive restaurant. 

_Lifemate_ , Korvo thought, _I had to go halfway across the star system to find a lifemate, but he was so, so worth it. ___

__Terry cried out, his body going rigid as he came. Korvo, pressed so close against his chest, could feel how hard his heart was beating as he rode out the peak of his pleasure. Overwhelmed with lust and pleasure and joy and something else that felt really, really nice, Korvo came too, still pressing up into his friend even after the last waves of ecstasy faded._ _

__It wasn’t how lifemates were supposed to find each other. It was better._ _

__Terry giggled, laying on Korvo’s chest as they went back to a horizontal position._ _

__“Did you really think I was going to run off with _Terri_?”_ _

__Korvo pressed him closer a touch with the hand on his back. He kissed his forehead softly, suddenly liking how natural it was. Not that he would ever say that, of course. That would just go straight to Terry’s head._ _

__“In a bright pink Mary Kate convertible.”_ _

__As usual, they didn’t talk about it._ _


End file.
